


Recessional

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [20]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba wishes he had more to give</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recessional

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by nanfoodle@lj during my June 2011 Stalker Appreciation Meme.

The familiar _pin-pon_ of an arriving train sounded, bouncing off the concrete and tile walls of the station. A prerecorded voice drifted over the crowd, barely audible through the sea of bodies that flowed simultaneously in and then out of the shiny metal cars.

Aiba's attention was drawn from the weird little dance people did to try and enter the train by a distinct mumble of annoyance. Blinking, he turned to fine his nose in inky black hair and Jun resting on his shoulder.

They'd ducked into the train station to wait out a cloud burst, figuring they'd just keep dry. After an hour without a break in the rain, they'd migrated to an empty bench to hang out and soon enough Jun had fallen asleep. Aiba admired how tough Jun could be at times, working at the cafe to pick up extra money when Sho could afford to pay him and busying himself with several part-time jobs when he could find them. All without any serious complaint, but also without any compassion for himself.

Aiba smiled softly into Jun's fringe, pulling the boy's hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear. The signal sounded to announce the departure of the current train and Aiba pressed the palm of his hand gently over Jun's ear so that the scream of metal wheels on tracks wouldn't disturb the much needed rest.

Jun's face twitched and he grumbled before sneezing into Aiba's coat. Aiba did his best to try not to laugh. Even if he thought it was sort of cute in a funny way, he did wait a moment before slipping his fingers over Jun's forehead.

Jun was warm but not particularly feverish. His hair was still wet, though, and Aiba tried to think whether or not Jun was wearing the boots that needed new soles or if they'd already replaced them. He made a mental note to simply keep an eye on Jun, make sure that little sneeze didn't turn into a cough or anything worse.

"You deserve so much better than me looking out for you," Aiba told Jun with another laugh, though this time it wasn't quite as amused.

Over their heads _pin-pon_ echoed again.


End file.
